Polwanku Sayang
by Nurulita as Lita-san
Summary: Sasuke rela terus-terusan kena tilang di jalan raya jika yang melakukannya adalah Sakura, si polwan cantik.


**Disclaimer Naruto cuman punya om Masashi Kishimoto.  
Warning:OOC, AU, abal, ribet, EYD gak beraturan  
Summary :**

 **Sasuke rela terus-terusan kena tilang di jalan raya jika yang melakukannya adalah Sakura, si polwan cantik.**

**RnR dan DLDR minna~**

Seperti hari-hari biasa, jalan raya selalu ramai oleh pengendara kendaraan bermotor. Dan Sasuke adalah salah satu dari mereka. Tapi hei lihat dia, apa dia tak tau jika ada peraturan yang menyatakan bahwa setiap kendaraan beroda dua harus menyalakan lampu utama pada siang hari ? Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, mungkin ia akan terkena tilang. 

Priiitt~ 

Tuhkah, belum apa-apa ia sudah di cegat oleh seorang polisi wanita yang cantik. Eit, tunggu dulu. Polisi wanita ? Dan ia cantik ? Yap, kalian benar sekali.

Sasuke menghentikan laju sepeda motornya di depan sang polwan.

"Hah, kau lagi Sasuke ?" tanya polwan cantik berhelaian merah muda dan memiliki bola mata sewarna emerald itu. Dia menatap jengah Sasuke. Pasalnya ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menilang cowok tampan tersebut.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dengan sedikit seringai yang terpatri di bibir tipis nan sexy miliknya.

"Apa kau tak bosan ditilang terus menerus ?" sindir sang polwan seraya menuliskan pelanggaran yang di lakukan Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak." jawab Sasuke datar. "Asal kau yang menilangku," lanjutnya. Seringai makin terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke kala ia melihat semburat merah tipis dipipi sang polwan.  
"Sudahlah, kau ikut aku ke kantor. Kau terlalu banyak membuat pelanggaran Sasuke Uchiha !" ucapnya sarkastik.

"Hn, apapun untukmu Sakura." jawab Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki kantor polisi. Setelah sampai di ruangan kepala polisi, Sakurapun mengetuk pintu.

Setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Disana terlihat seorang pria yang masih terlihat gagah di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu. Kizashi Haruno. Begitulah nama yang tertera di atas meja.

"Ada apa, Sakura ?" tanya Kizashi pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Cuman mengantarkan seorang pelanggar lalu lintas, tou-san. Dia sudah terlalu sering melanggar." Sakura sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke yang menampilkan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Hm, namamu siapa anak muda ?" tanya Kizashi pada Sasuke. Dia memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke sekilas.

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Nah, Sasuke. Kenapa kau terus-terusan melanggar lalu lintas ?" tanyanya tegas dan penuh wibawa.

"Aku akan berhenti melanggar bila anakmu, Sakura, menjadi istri dan ibu bagi anak-anakku." jawab Sasuke santai. Keheningan melanda di antara mereka bertiga. Tak ada yang bicara. Mereka berdua terkejut dengan lamaran tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"A-apa ?" Sakura spontan berteriak dan akhirnya pingsan dengan warna merah yang mewarnai wajahnya.

The End

Omake

Di taman yang terlihat asri dan sangat tentram, terdapat dua orang dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. Pink dan Biru. Dingin dan hangat. Mereka bagai dua kutub yang berbeda namun akan saling tarik menarik jika di dekatkan. Mereka terlihat mesra dengan duduk berangkulan di bangku taman dekat pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

"Ne~ Sasuke-kun. Lamaranmu waktu dulu itu sungguh tak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali." ucap Sakura dengan nada protes. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat imut di mata Sasuke.

"Hn, tapi kau akhirnya mau juga kan." balas Sasuke dengan seringai seksinya. Terlihat semburat merah di pipi Sakura.

"Uh, tapi tetap saja. Romantis sedikit kenapa," jawab Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Sakura makin terlihat sebal mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggi Sasuke lembut. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. Melihat kedua mata kelamnya yang menghanyutkan. Mereka perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereke.  
10cm  
5cm  
2cm  
1cm

"Mama, Papa." panggilan seorang gadis cilik menggagalkan kegiatan mereka. Dengan cepat Sakura memperbaiki duduknya dan tersenyum pada gadis tadi.

"Iya Sarada-chan. Kau sudah selesai ? Ayo kita pulang, mama akan memasakan makan malam spesial untukmu." ajaknya halus. Ia menggenggam gadis cilik kopian suaminya itu. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Sarada di tengah mereka.

"Hn, kita lanjutkan nanti." bisik Sasuke pada Sakura yang membuat warna merah tercipta di kedua pipi Sakura. Seringai sexy Sasuke membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup. Dia hanya bisa berharap Kami-sama akan menolongnya nanti.

Oh, Sakura. Sepertinya kau akan kerja keras nanti malam. Bersiaplah~

Owari


End file.
